Cryer Tonite
Cryer Tonite is a Georgeland television program, based largely on American late night TV shows, especially The Tonight Show and The Late Show with David Letterman. The show debuted on 9th February 1994, initially in a weekly slot, but proved so consistently popular for a late-night slot that from it's fifth season onwards, starting in 1998, the show was moved to a five-night a week slot, much in the manner of its U.S. forebears. Since the beginning, the show has been presented by Jim Cryer. The show is broadcast on Channel 6 at 10:30 pm every weeknight. Cryer hosts the show from Santa Christina, but occasionally ventures outside to other cities. In 2006, some shows were broadcast from London and Melbourne, with plans for other locations, such as New York and Los Angeles shelved 'indefinitely' by the show's producers. Beginning in 2007, Cryer will only host the show Monday to Thursday. The Friday program will have a different guest host every week, though others, including Tony Valmont and Jemma Rawlings, will continue to participate on Fridays. Format The show, like its U.S. equivilants, begins with an opening monologue, performed by Cryer, commenting on news of the day. There is almost always a joke at the expense of either George W. Bush or Michael Jackson in the monologue. Thereafter, Cryer will announce his guests, and then spend the first third of the show sitting at his desk in the studio, chatting about whatever he feels like to his sidekick, band leader Tony Valmont. Usually, a number of short segments will puntuate this period, including the nightly Top Ten list, a device Cryer admits is borrowed from Letterman. At about the twenty minute mark, Cryer's first guest will arrive. There are typically two guests a night, one of whom is usually a musical act. Segments *"The Top Ten List" Stolen from Letterman by Cryer's own admission, the list counts down the 'top ten' of whatever Cryer or the writers have decided that night. This is often topical, but just as often bares no relevance to anything, such as "Top Ten Reasons Not to Buy a Giraffe". *"Will it Float?" Also borrowed from Letterman, Cryer and Valmont have an item placed in a tank of water and guess whether or not it will float. *"Stump the Band" Cryer gets members of the audience to provide actual song titles to Valmont, who then leads the band in an (always incorrect) rendition of a song with that title. Borrowed from Johnny Carson, this segment was not performed in 2005 as a mark of respect to Carson. There has been no word as to whether or not it will return in 2006. *A variety of games played with the studio audience, usually selected by 'roving reporter' Jemma Rawlings. The running joke with Rawlings is that she has never 'roamed' more than 20 meters from the studio. *"Who Am I?" A game played by a contestant selected from the audience. This game always goes the same way - Cryer will ask the question - "Who Am I?", and the contestant, pre-coached, will provide the answer before Cryer gets any further with the question. *There are also a number of segments, which change names frequently, that involve footage being cut together. One such segment is the "Prime Ministerial Out of Context Comment", which takes a brief portion of a speech (usually by Campbell Rhodes, though Zoe Parker has featured once, and takes it completely out of context, such as footage of Rhodes saying "I want pudding!". That particular comment was played over and over for weeks in 2001. Quotes *"I'm just a big dumb white guy." - Jim Cryer's catchphrase. Notable Celebrity Appearances *On the January 24 edition of 'Will it Float', the 'item' to test was then-Immigration Minister Tom McCully, who wore a wetsuit and crash helmet. After a comment concerning his dislike of Johnny Carson, Channel 6 news anchor Jack Harriman was 'thrown' into the tank as well. *When John Travolta was a guest on the show in May 2002, he landed a Boeing 737 on-camera at Santa Christina International Airport before taking a taxi from the airport to appear for his interview. *The last four Prime Ministers of Georgeland have all appeared on the show at least once. Prime Ministers Rhodes, Parker and Elderton have all presented the Top Ten List. Rhodes also guest-hosted the show (at the last minute) in February 2007, to some acclaim. Cast and Crew *'Host': Jim Cryer *'Band leader':Tony Valmont *'Roving Reporter': Jemma Rawlings *'Announcer': Geoff Wicks *'Executive Producer':Hugh Carstairs Guest Hosts (2007) *'9th Feb': George Ackerman *'16th Feb': Robin Edmonds *'23rd Feb': Campbell Rhodes *'2nd March': Nathan Kellerman *'9th March': Tony Valmont *'16th March': Jemma Rawlings *'23rd March': Andrew Clifford *'30th March': Ben Yaxley *'6th April': None. Cryer hosted this show as an Easter special. Category:Georgeland *'13th April': Simon Robbins *'20th April': Nathan Kellerman *'27th April': Tony Valmont *'4th May': Ed Owens *'11th May': Robin Edmonds *'18th May': Stephen Prentice *'25th May': Keith Whitmore *'1st June': Doug Bowers *'8th June': Alexis Collins *'15th June': Cliff Foley *'22nd June': Ian Albert *'29th June': None. Cryer will host this show as a pre-election special. *'6th July': Megan Duffy *'13th July': Alexander Potter *'20th July': Phil Garrett *'27th July': Roy Oakley *'3rd August': Anne Holmes *'10th August': Gemma Kalter *'17th August': Nicholas Kennedy *'24th August': Sam Harmon *'31st August': Gemma Kalter *'7th September': Austin Rogan *'14th September': Julia Moffatt *'21st September': Tony Valmont *'28th September': Don Roman *'5th October': Kenny Lehman *'12th October': Melissa Pontiere *'19th October': Megan Duffy *'26th October': No guest host scheduled Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland television programsCategory:Culture